1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved object contact interpretation game wherein the touching of an object within an enclosure without permitting visual observation of the object is interpreted by a third party.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games and game apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,648; 4,746,123; 4,961,584; and 4,274,630.
The instant invention sets forth a game method and apparatus in a manner not set forth by the prior art wherein at least three players are required to permit one of the players to visually contact an object within an enclosure and interpret the thusly contacted object to a visual interpreter. A third party or judge awards points relative to the drawing effected by the visual interpreter relative to the object that is positioned within the enclosure.